1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to coating compositions and methods of using same. In particular, the compositions of the present invention are used to coat free-flowing dry materials. These coating compositions contain an effective amount of a diluent of methyl/ethyl ester of fatty acids, oils and combinations thereof, of glycerols and polyglycerols of fatty acids, oils and combinations thereof, or of light petroleum oil. The compositions of the present invention are particularly suited to reduce dust formation and cake formation in the following free-flowing dry materials: animal feed (i.e., cracked corn, wheat grain, whole oats), micronutrients (i.e., animal feed ingredient CaHPO4.2H2O, sulfur (powdered or not), iron ore), construction or landscaping material (wood mulch or cement), and other non-fertilizer substrates (flour, vermiculite).
2. Description of the Related Art
The storage and handling of bulk materials present unique problems relating to both dust generation and/or cake formation. Specifically, dust formation and dissemination pose safety, health and environmental problems. Fugitive dust emissions are particularly problematic in the production of free-flowing dry materials. A significant fraction of these materials consists of particles that are small and light enough to become airborne. These materials are generally in rolled, ground, crushed, milled, granular, powder, chipped or shredded forms.
Excessive dust is problematic for both producers and end-users. Specifically, such dust creates numerous problems, including, problems associated with environmental compliance, worker safety, worker productivity and increased maintenance and repair of handling and storage equipment. Elaborate air handling systems must be installed in facilities where these materials are produced, handled or stored to help reduce airborne dust to environmentally safe levels. Dust levels tend to increase over time and are aggravated by prolonged storage at less than ideal conditions. Further, dust poses a problem of spontaneous combustion.
Cake formation presents problems in storing and handling of free-flowing dry materials. Over time, these materials, especially those with a high surface area and hygroscopicity, can form solid masses due to changes in humidity and/or temperature. Prior to application, the material must be broken up to provide a material that is suitable for even distribution and to prevent clogging of distribution machinery.
In accordance with the present invention, a coated free-flowing dry material, examples of which are (but not limited to) animal feed such as cracked corn, wheat grain, whole oats, animal feed ingredient CaHPO4.2H2O, wood mulch, flour, vermiculite, sulfur (powdered or not), cement and iron ore and the coating composition comprises:
an oxidized oil; and
an effective amount of a diluent selected from either 1) the group of methyl and ethyl esters of fatty acids, oils and combinations thereof, or 2) the group of glycerol and polyglycerol esters of fatty acids, oils, and combinations thereof, or 3) light petroleum oil with a viscosity from about 1 cP to about 100 cP at 100xc2x0 F.
wherein the composition has a viscosity of from about 3 cP to about 5000 cP at 140xc2x0 F., and
wherein the composition is effective for reducing dust formation and cake formation in the coated free-flowing dry material.
The free-flowing dry material is selected from the group including, but not limited to, rolled, ground, crushed, milled, granular, powder, chipped or shredded solids and combinations thereof. The fatty acids, oils and combinations thereof are derived from animal, plant and synthetic materials.
The oxidized oil may include canola oil, corn oil, cottonseed oil, sunflower oil, soybean oil, linseed oil, castor oil, tall oil, mixtures thereof, and distillation products and distillation residues thereof.
The free-flowing dry material may also be an organic material, an inorganic material and combinations thereof.
The effective amount of diluent may range from about 0.01% to about 99.9% by weight of the total weight of the coating composition, and the percent concentration by weight of the coating composition to the free-flowing dry material is preferably about 0.01%-2.0%.
The invention accordingly comprises the features, and combination of elements in the following description, and its scope, will be pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention relates to coating compositions and method of using such compositions for free-flowing dry materials as described above and hereinafter.
The methyl and/or ethyl esters useful in the present invention can be distilled, following reaction with an appropriate alcohol, by methods known in the art, from various sources including, but not limited to rapeseed oil, sunflower oil, corn oil, safflower oil and soybean oil. The esters useful in the present invention are chains of from 8 to 24 carbon atoms, with the following general formula CH3(CH2)nCxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x95x90O, wherein n=6-22 and R is CH3 or CH2CH3. Methyl esters are the preferred diluents.
The coating compositions of the present invention do not interfere with the quality grade of the material. In particular, the coating compositions of the present invention contain an effective amount of 1) a methyl and/or ethyl esters of fatty acids, oils and combinations thereof, or 2) glycerols and polyglycerol esters of fatty acids, oils and combinations thereof, or 3) light petroleum oil, which is sufficient to provide a coating material having a viscosity that is suitable for spraying and even distribution on the free-flowing dry materials to reduce dust and cake formation. The coating composition of the present invention changes the surface characteristics of the material, rendering it resistant to caking and dust formation during shipment and storage.
The free-flowing dry materials treated include, but are not limited to: animal feed (cracked corn, wheat grain, whole oats), fertilizer micronutrients (animal feed ingredient CaHPO4.2H2O, sulfur (powdered or granular), iron oxide ore), construction/landscaping materials (cement, wood mulch), and other non-fertilizer materials (flour, vermiculite). The animal feeds and sulfur were purchased at a local farm store. IMC""s Dynafos(copyright) (CaHPO4.2H2O) animal feed ingredient was obtained from their New Wales plant south of Mulberry, Fla. Iron oxide ore was received from Agrium-Kapuskasing Phosphate Operations, Kapuskasing, ON P5N 2Y1. Portland cement and cypress wood mulch were purchased from Lowe""s Home Improvement, Winter Haven, Fla. The flour used was whole-wheat flour, purchased from Publix Supermarket, Winter Haven, Fla. The vermiculite used was an expanded, packing-material type, available from any commercial packaging supplier.